legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa
The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa is the 29th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing The first player from each team would cross the moat by pulling himself or herself hand-over-hand on the overhead rope; once they were across, their partner would toss them a bundle of rope which their teammate would catch— once the first player had the rope, they would coil it once around the base of the pole and brace themself so their partner could cross in the same method (except they would walk on the underwater lower rope). Steps of Knowledge In 1532, high in Andean South America, two royal brothers argued over who should become the next Great Inca. Their names were Huáscar and Atahualpa. Their argument grew so fierce it turned into a painful civil war known as The Inca War of Succession which lasted five years. Atahualpa finally defeated his brother, but the war left the Empire very weak. Soon after, the Spanish conquistador Francisco Pizarro came to Cusco, the capital city of ancient Peru, and captured Atahualpa and his subjects. Pizzaro offered to release Atahualpa from prison if the Incas would fill one room full of golden trinkets, and two rooms full of silver artifacts. Even though Atahulpa was granted the ransom, Pizzaro double-crossed Atahualpa and strangled him. The Spaniards melted down the gold and silver trinkets and sent their scraps back to Spain, except for a small statue of a golden jaguar, which was lost…until now. ﻿ Temple Games Temple Ransom Payment (Mountain) The Inca people had to fill one room with gold and two rooms with silver in order to set Atahualpa free. Chris and Greg had to bring their share of ransom to the top of the mountain. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to grab a gold brick, stick it to his helmet, and climb the palace using the ropes before them. When at the top, they then had to drop off the brick head back down, and repeat the process with a silver brick. The first player to get one gold brick and two silver bricks to the top or the player with the most bricks at the top in 60 won. Greg made it back down with all three bricks at the top with 0:15 left, awarding him a half pendant of life. Chris was only able to get two at the top. Incan Canoes (Water Chute) The Spanish were impressed by canoes the Indians used to navigate lakes and rivers with, because they were so light and fast. Like a canoe, Tracy and Kelly had to go down on the sluice belly down, and slide as far as they can. After stopping, they will run back and slide again. The player who slid the farthest at the end of 60 seconds won. Kelly made it the farthest, awarding her a half pendant of life. Atahualpa + Huascar = A Good Team (Velcro Ball Toss) Atahualpa and Huascar were mighty Incan warriors, and they would have made a good team in this game. The male players were on a wall with dark blue velcro shirts while their partners would throw the velcro balls onto their shirts. The player with the most balls on her partner's shirt at the end of 60 seconds won. The Blue Barracudas won 13-11, leading to a tie. Tiebreaker "Was the Inca empire found in North America, South America-?" Tracy rings in and correctly answers South America, sending her and Chris to Olmec's Temple. Temple Run Chris was a fast runner, but he made two wrong turns that cost the team dearly. First of all, he tried entering the Cave of Sighs the wrong way (he tried running into the alcove between the cave entrance and Olmec), and then he took a detour from his bottom path to the Heart Room, where a Temple Guard took his pendant. After reaching the Shrine of the Silver Monkey via the ladder in the Well, a second Temple Guard took him out of the temple. Tracy managed to make up for some lost time, and got the monkey together and even managed to get the Golden Jaguar, but she had no prayer of getting out in time. Watch Episode Notes *This was the only time an artifact was hidden in the Treasure Room. *This is the final Blue Barracuda run of Season 1. *This was the only that the Blue Barracudas made it to the artifact but failed to escape in time. Goofs *The camera shakes right after Chris stomps on the ancient marking when Kirk was explaining the Steps of Knowledge. *When the teams got down to the tiebreaker, the instrumental riff didn't play. *Kirk forgot to remove the last ball from Chris's velcro shirt (he was seen with it in the tiebreaker). Category:Blue Barracudas Category:1 Pendant Category:Artifact Reached Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Ran out of time Category:Layout VII Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Male Going First Category:Hugging Episodes